The technique of Fixed-beam Auger Electron Microscopy will continue under development. A typical experiment involves flooding a sample in vacuum with a primary ionizing electron beam to cause emission of Auger electrons, collecting the Auger electrons through a wide cone in a mirror objective accelerator lens system, passing them through a foil lens for correction of spherical aberration, passing them through a Castaing-Henry electron mirror prism for energy analysis, passing them through a stigmated electrostatic projection system, and forming an image with them on a fluorescent screen. Apparatus build-up is essentially complete for demonstration of the process with cellular material. In priniciple, as many images may be formed as there are atomic species in the specimen. The particular use for biological research is that the image contrast problem is eliminated due to the 'signatory' nature of Auger electrons, therefore bypassing the need for heavy metal stains to mark the low-Z atoms of interest in biological material. This technique is different from any other electron optical research technique.